In shaving, it is desirable to achieve a close shave, while also providing good shaving comfort and avoiding nicks and cuts. Factors that affect shaving performance include the frictional resistance between the blade edge(s) and the skin and sharpness of the blade edge(s), both of which effect the cutter force applied by the blade(s) to the hair. Another factor that affects shaving performance and blade wear is the blade exposure, i.e., the extent to which the blade tip extends beyond a plane defined, as will be discussed below, between two adjacent skin contact points of the razor. Blades can be positioned with a neutral exposure (the blade tip in the plane), a positive exposure (the blade tip extending beyond the plane), or a negative exposure (the blade tip is recessed behind the plane). Negative exposures are possible because skin is deformable and thus “flows” into the area behind the plane. More positive exposures will tend to give a closer shave, but may also present more danger of nicks and cuts. In many multi-blade razors the different blades are positioned at different exposures. As a result, the blades contact the skin differently and tend to wear at different rates.